


You Belong With Me

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, My ONLY BECHLOE FIC EVER!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Beca and Chloe in a relationship.   My take on it.





	You Belong With Me

"Death to Bechloe."

"What the actual fuck!" Chloe stared wide eyed into Beca's eyes. "What the actual fuck."

"That's my words Chloe." Beca frowned.

"We are soulmates Beca." Chloe whined as she reached up to stroke the side of Beca's face. Pushing back hair from her lover's face.

"You can't use my expressions Chloe." Beca growled as she moved away from the redhead.

Chloe sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry that I pissed you off."

'DEATH TO BECHLOE!'

"What the actual fuck!" Beca growled as her eyes shifted around the living space. "Where the hell is that voice coming from?"

Chloe shook her head tears rolling down her eyes. "I don't know." Her thin arms wrapped around her thin waist. "I'm scared Beca."

Beca sighed. "I'm not. There is a reason." She glared as she stormed around the living room. "Jesse is punking us. That fucking slime ball. I'm going to destroy that bastard!"

'DEATH TO BECHLOE!'  **'DEATH TO BECHLOE!'**

"shut up." Chloe whispered. "Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP!" The red head fell to her knees with her hands tearing out her hair as the voice kept shouting out

**'DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE!'**

Beca raised her head and opened her mouth. "FINE I'M SO DONE WITH THIS SHIT. THIS FUCKING SHIT IS SO NOT WORTH MY FUCKING TIME ANYMORE! YOU WANT DEATH TO BECHLOE ... THEN DEATH TO FUCKING BECHLOE!"

Chloe looked up and she stared wide eyed at her lover. "No Beca." She crawled over to her lover and wrapped her arms around Beca's knees. "No baby. We are soulmates. We belong together. We are Bechloe we deserve to live happily ever after ... even when we go to the after life."

**'DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE!"**

Beca yanked Chloe away from her. She quickly rushed to the door that led out of the apartment. "I'm sorry Chloe. But I can't live like this for ever. If we stayed together than this fucking voice will never stop." She jerked the door open and rushed out.

"Beca! No baby come back. Come back." Chloe screamed at the wide opened door. She was too weak to get up and rush after her lover. "We can beat this Beca. You and I can beat this stupid voice. COME BACK BECA!"

**'DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE! DEATH TO BECHLOE!'**

"Death to Bechloe." A soft male voice spoke as he left the kitchen.

Chloe face slowly turned from the open door way to the kitchen. Eyes wide in fright. "What are you doing here?" She swallowed.

He slowly walked until he was standing in front of her. He knelt down and lightly cupped her face in the palms of her hands. "I came here for you." He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Chloe tried to tear herself away from his hold. He just slightly tightened his hold on her. "I don't want you. I want Beca. I love Beca."

Shaking his head; "Shussh no you don't Chloe. No you don't." He whispered as he moved closer towards her. "She was never was. She was never was meant to be yours baby."

"No." She sobbed.

"You belong with me." Chicago smiled as he lowered his mouth onto hers. His tongue slipped into her trembling mouth. His arms wrap gently around her as he pressed her into him. He gently deepened the kiss before he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers. "I will love you till the end of time Chloe." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm NOT going to add to this. This is just me airing out my frustrations on how fiery Bechloe shippers are to anyone whom even suggest that there are other ships besides Bechloe in the PP fandom. I mean Beca could be with Aubrey (Mithsen) Chloe could be with Aubrey ... Beca could be with Jesse (I'm not a fan of that one either) ... Chloe could be with Stacie .... Beca could be with Emily .... so on and so on. But if anyone writes a Mitchsen story without it being a Treble Treb then shame on them ... they will end up in hell for writing a Mitchsen love story without having Chloe in the middle of Beca and Aubrey.
> 
> All I'm saying is that I love the character of Chloe Beale ... but I just don't think Bechole is the end all to end all of the PP fandom. When those three movies are chalked full of shipping Beca (the lead female of the three movies) with any and all the girls. Just because one ship is the favorite because of the two actress whom played the roles ... doesn't mean that the other ships don't count ....


End file.
